


Book Commentary: Pirates Past Noon

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [10]
Category: Magic Tree House - Mary Pope Osborne
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Too Late!

  * It’s raining. OK. Looks like another case of “magic treehouse auto-dries the kids.”
  * And there’s the possibility that Jack and Annie are gonna find out who M is? That’s cool.
  * If I were there, I’d have done a bit of puddle jumping on the way to the treehouse.
  * And it looks like the parrot’s gonna come to the rescue this time.




	2. The Bright Blue Sea

  * The beach sounds really nice.




	3. Three Men in a Boat

  * It’s not three men in a tub? OK…
  * No, Annie, these aren’t cool pirates like Captian Hook, unfortunately.
  * Of course some of the pirates are heading for Jack and Annie.
  * And Jack’s screwed.




	4. Vile Booty

  * Cap’n Bones, Pinky, and Stinky. Again with the funny names.
  * So books = bad treasure. But obviously M’s medallion = good treasure because gold.




	5. The Kid’s Treasure

  * So, Cap’n Bones can’t read. But Jack and Annie can. This is gonna be fun.
  * And what’s this about a whale?




	6. The Whale’s Eye

  * Of course there are sharks.
  * Of course there are more pirates.
  * Captain Kidd makes more sense than a kid captain.
  * The island being shaped like a whale is great.




	7. Gale’s a-Blowin’

  * Oh, fun. Now the storm at Jack and Annie’s house is coming to the island.
  * Now how are Jack and Annie gonna escape?




	8. Dig, Dogs, Dig

  * The chapter title reminds me of a less fun version of _Go, Dog, Go!_
  * Hooray for Polly the parrot!
  * But of course the storm’s hitting.




	9. The Mysterious M

  * Finally, some answers!
  * At least the storm at Jack and Annie’s house is letting up.
  * Nobody’s come back with them, according to Jack. Just kidding! Polly did.
  * Polly’s actually Morgan le Fay in disguise? Best plot twist ever.




	10. Treasure Again

  * I’m so tired I thought it said “Treasure Agatha” at first. I really need to stop staying up until 2:30 in the morning to read.
  * Now that Morgan’s been introduced, she’s definitely Very Important.
  * 20th century? Oh, wait. Right. Written in 1994.
  * And Morgan’s the one who created the treehouse to visit cool places.
  * So, Morgan’s the one who kept rescuing Jack and Annie. Is she going to rescue them again?
  * The treehouse is gone. Or is it?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
